juke jam
by sugariest
Summary: it's 7am, the sun is coming up, you've got one shoe on and your best friend is puking on the sidewalk. this must've been what they meant when they said your 20s would be amazing. - multi, tfln inspired fic
1. one。

**summary** : it's 7am, the sun is coming up, you've got one shoe on and your best friend is puking on the sidewalk. this must've been what they meant when they said your 20s would be amazing.

 **notes:** this is a random collection of stories based off of tfln, and inspired by mellieforyellie's naruto au with the same premise.

i plan on changing the pairings as the chapters are uploaded, because each chapter features one pairing or another.

explicit chapters will be posted to archiveofourown.

 **pairings:** k/18, g/cc, v/b, tien/yamcha

texting key: _**bulma**_

 _18/lazuli_

* * *

 **(520):** _just friend requested my arresting officer from last night. too soon?_

* * *

who the fuck _actually_ got arrested by campus security? was that even possible? did they have the power to actuall do this?

apparently so, lazuli learned as one of the cops—who wasn't even a real one, just a student cop—placed handcuffs on her and put her in his little cart with her two brothers. this was embarrassing, far more embarrassing than a lot of the stuff that lazuli had experienced in her life as a result of hanging out with her brother. and that was a really _really_ hard list to top.

"i'm just gonna take you guys to the campus security office and let you guys ride out all the alcohol in your system." he was cool for it, so far, and in her alcohol hazed mind, she was sure that they weren't the first people he had done this for before.

the ride was somewhat quiet as they road to the security office. or in lazuli's mind, it was, while her brother, lapis was going on and on and she was sure that he had said 'fuck the police', at least twice, but he was easy, far easier to drown out than normal when he was slurring and not really making a lot of sense.

and the campus cop, the guy who lazuli was racking her brain to where she had seen him before. she definitely knew him, but she had absolutely no idea as to where or who he was.

"alright, alright, we're here, we're here." the cop, who was actually kind of cute, pulled into his parking spot in front of the building the campus security office was in. it was as soon as he stopped that lapis got the brilliant idea to get up and _go_.

thankfully, for the cop and for him, he couldn't go very far with just how drunk he was and he ended up face planting about two feet away from the cart.

"ah, well I guess we now know what happens when you eat the worm. you end up trying to become the worm." oh god, that was such a lame joke and lazuli regretted thinking that he was even kind of cute. not with a joke like that.

after getting lapis off of the ground, he did his best to lead the two twins, one fighting the entire way to the campus security office. with the two of them inside, he gestured to the two cots that they had there, for situations like this, and almost immediately, lapis fell face first on to his. still handcuffed.

"…is he okay?" the 'cop' looked concerned about the situation, but lazuli only nodded her head at the comment, before taking a seat on the other cot. lazuli's silence irked him just a bit, but he didn't let it show as he just talked through it.

"anyway, we've got gatorade, water, coffee, and some crackers and bread if you wanna have any of that. help you guys sober up a bit." he offered these all to her as he took a seat at his desk, shrugging off his coat and giving a heavy sigh. lazuli declined all of the offers and rested her head back against the wall, ideally listening to him as he tried to make small talk with her.

"you're lucky that I'm the one who found you guys and not any of the old timers, they tend to be a bit more serious about the entire thing but I mean we've all been there with this situation before." krillin offered more conversation, but what he said made lazuli glance at him.

"you're the guy who did two keg stands in a row at bulma's last party." that was how she recognized him. she had seen him at their mutual friend's house party (bulma threw them all to often), and it had been lazuli's first time actually going and staying.

the realization that she recognized him from that moment in time only made him give an awkward laugh, and he nodded his head. he couldn't actually believe that people remembered that, let alone someone whom he was "arresting" for a drunk and disorderly.

"ah…yeah, not one of my proudest moments." and lazuli could only nod her head in agreement, because she remembered what happened after. he had proudly done two keg stands, held up by his taller (and dumber) friend, he then stood up straight, stumbled over to bulma's pool, and puked right into it. and then went to sleep next to it.

the two sat in silence for a moment, the officer looking for something to say and lazuli trying to sober up without actually taking any of the things that he had offered her. and she needed it, because the alcohol in her system made her think that he was kind of charming and cute, and she really didn't need that in her life.

"oh, my name's krillin by the way." he offered his name to lazuli, having already forgotten that he had told her it once when he "arrested" her and her (now snoring) brother and that his name was on the badge that he wore.

"told me already." she glanced at him before closing her eyes and settling her head back against the wall.

"oh…well, I was hoping you would tell me yours this time around." it was awkward, and that damn charm popped back into her head again, but lazuli ignored it. and as a result ignored his question.

for the most part.

"lazuli." she opened her eyes and finally looked at him. the smile on his face was enough for lazuli to avert her eyes, blushing just a bit as she did. as she regained her cool composure, lazuli turned her attention back to him.

"so…what do you do for fun, officer?" there was a look in her eyes, different from her normal look on her face. instead, it looked like a cat that caught a mouse. as he tried to find the right words lazuli got up off of the couch, knowing now that she definitely wasn't drunk anymore and placed herself on his desk. the look on his face was one that made lazuli want to eat him alive. in more than one way.

* * *

when lazuli and lapis finally left the campus security office it was well past noon, they had been kicked out by another officer, one of the old timers that krillin had referred to earlier. and almost, lazuli was almost upset to leave. it had been too fun to mess with the guy, krillin, especially when they had had a bit of a make out session. just a tiny one.

as the twins walked towards their bus stop, lazuli fished her phone out of her back pocket, immediately pulling up facebook and typing in his name on the search bar. as soon as she found him she sent him a friend request.

(1:15pm): _just friend requested my arresting officer from last night. too soon?_

(1:45pm): _**i**_ _ **s that why you didn't show up last night?**_ _  
_(1:50pm): _ **and no, not soon enough tbh**_ _._


	2. two。

summary: it's 7am, the sun is coming up, you've got one shoe on and your best friend is puking on the sidewalk. this must've been what they meant when they said your 20s would be amazing. - multi, tfln inspired fic

notes: I do not capitalize, it is a stylistic choice, so please be aware.

chapter summary: sometimes you make compromises in relationships

texting key: _**bulma  
** chi-chi_

* * *

(614): _i heard a crunch while giving him head. i looked up and he was eating cheese itz. so we made a deal that he'd take a hand job so i could eat them too._

* * *

when they first started dating, chi-chi wouldn't give head at all. granted, they had started dating all the way back in high school, but chi-chi had been adamant about it. she didn't find it intimate, and if goku wasn't going to reciprocate (which she was right about) there was no reason for her to do it. this, of course, changed when they entered graduated high school. as their schedules got busier and busier they had less time to actually get down to it and take their time like chi-chi wanted.

and today was one of those days. well one of those weeks, really, because the two of them had had a conflicting schedule all week, with most of their conversations taking place over text message and phone call. chi-chi still made breakfast for him, or even dinner (he had had take out or ended up eating with bulma and vegeta more than once this week). the two hadn't actually gotten together this week and chi-chi was excited to see him.

but, the minute she had gotten into the apartment, gotten her shoes off and gotten a glass of wine in her hand. as soon as she sat on the couch, there was no way she was getting up from it. or even getting into the actual sexy mood and mind-set that she had planned on having when goku got home.

the same was said for goku when he clambered into the apartment, stopping off in the kitchen and grabbing a snack before joining chi-chi on the couch.

"hey chi." he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he finally settled down into his spot a smile on his face and when she saw his smile, chi-chi couldn't help but smile herself. this must have been what people were always talking about when they talked about domestic bliss.

"hey yourself~." she gave a hum before pecking his lips and then turning her attention back to her glass of wine and some show on television. she hadn't really been paying attention to it, and now that goku was there she really wasn't going to pay attention to it.

"how're you doin'? I missed you." shifting on the couch, goku draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, shoving cheez-its into his mouth as he cuddled up with her.

"oh you know, it's been the usual, had a really busy week. and i missed you too." and it was true, chi-chi had disliked the fact that the two had been "just" missing each other all week. even if they had been sleeping in the same bed, it wasn't the same as actually being there with each other.

"me too! whis had me runnin' around meeting all of these different people, somethin' about building more connections and making more friends and things like that. he said it'll be even easier for me to build up fights and stuff." goku explained what he had been doing and why he wasn't in his usual training gear, and chi-chi was actually a bit interested. she knew a bit about how you had to build rivalries and make friends in the field because of her dad's experience, so it was interesting to hear about how goku was now doing it too.

as he talked, goku became more and more animated and chi-chi couldn't help but smile. even if his career choice had caused a bit of a strain in their relationship, she couldn't help but admire and enjoy how animated he became when he talked about fighting. it was always nice to see him so passionate about something.

"oh wow, well I hope it all goes well. that zamasu guy sounds kind of weird, but I'm sure you can handle him just fine." chi-chi offered goku a smile once more, shifting so that she could rest her head on his shoulder a bit, closing some of the space that had been left between them.

"yeah! if everything goes well and we get a match and I can win, we can go somewhere for a vacation, you know? or do what bulma and vegeta did last month, what's it called…a staycation?" chi-chi couldn't help but be surprised that goku, of all people, was offering that they take a vacation, or even a staycation, since his world had revolved so much around training, she didn't think something like that would even intrest him.

"look at you, thinkin' about us like that. but it'll all depend on my schedule with school, you know how that goes." either way, chi-chi rewarded goku with a kiss, thanking him for his thoughtfulness.

what was supposed to be a brief kiss changed in to something more as goku returned it, pressing his lips against hers, heavier than before and his hand moved to pull her closer. he tasted like the cheesy snack that he was eating, but chi-chi wasn't going to complain. she had missed him, and she wasn't going to ruin the moment just because he tasted like cheese chips.

as the kiss grew, chi-chi got more and more in to it, parting her lips she let him push his tongue into her mouth, getting a much better taste of him. and god had she missed this. the way he tasted, the way his hands traveled along her skin, pushing up the t-shirt that she had changed in to when she got home, she loved it. and she made note to not let it get this bad again.

breaking the kiss, goku pressed kisses along her jaw line before moving down to her neck, sucking a spot on to her pale skin, before kissing that spot softly. goku knew just how to get her, the way his teeth nipped at her skin and his hand pushed up under her chest, rubbing her breast. he was making it obvious as to what he wanted, and chi-chi wanted it too.

except. she didn't have the energy for that, not right now at this time.

"mm…goku, not tonight…" she mumbled as he moved his hands around her back to undo her bra, shrugging him away a bit. goku could only groan a bit, retracting his hand from under her shirt. goku did nothing to conceal the look of disappointment on his face when the two parted, and returned his attention to cheez-its n the couch.

"i'm not saying that i can't do other things though…" chi-chi was going to attempt to compromise, not just because goku wanted it, but she wanted it too. at her suggestion, goku was eager to agree, nodding his head.

"yeah yeah, you do me and i'll do you and then we can shower or something." goku had put the box of snacks to the side once more and quickly moving to undo his pants and chi-chi couldn't help but roll her eyes at it. of course he was always excited to get head. there weren't that many guys (going from what bulma had told her, not her own experience) that didn't want a blowjob—more than they wanted to have sex, and in this case chi-chi did too.

with his pants and underwear past his knees, chi-chi ran her tongue over her hand wetting it before wrapping it around his length. with slow and deliberate strokes, her thumb pressing against the tip, spreading pre-come around it. as goku groaned out in appreciation, chi-chi could feel him growing to full arousal in her hand.

with him completely hard, she leaned over from where she was sitting, her lips parting and her tongue peeking past her lips to run over the sensitive head of his length. she noticed goku tense beneath her at the sudden contact of tongue to skin and she took some joy in it as she ran her tongue down the side of the engorged length. she was taking her time with him, dragging out her actions.

chi-chi could feel one of goku's hands move to her hair, his fingers curling in the ponytail that she wore before tugging the hair tie off and burying his hand in the black tresses before chi-chi finally took him in her mouth. feeling the warm heat wrap around his length, goku tightened his grip in her hair and gave a heavy groan. his actions only encouraged chi-chi as she took more of him in her mouth, creating a slow, bobbing motion, her tongue dragging along his length as she did.

with one hand in her hair, goku gave (most) of his attention to chi-chi and what she was doing for him, his eyes falling closed and he gave a shallow thrust into her mouth. it was the thrust and him shifting on the couch that he felt something fall on the couch next to him. cracking his eyes open, he noticed the box of cheez-its that he had been eating earlier, and just for a second he gave his attention to that box of crackers instead.

it didn't last long because he felt chi-chi press her tongue against that spot beneath the tip of his cock, her tongue deliberately dragging circles on the spot. goku could only groan out again his head lolling backwards and the cheez-its forgotten once more. he gave another thrust into her mouth, encouraging her to do that again and gave a shudder when she did exactly what he wanted once more.

when she moved her tongue and instead went back to focusing on a light sucking, goku was able to get his bearings once more, and found himself looking at the box of cheez-its once more. glancing at chi-chi before back at the box of snacks, he reached for the box of crackers, sticking his hand inside and grabbing a handful of crackers, happily shoving them in his mouth.

chi-chi didn't seem to notice as she continued working his length. pulling off his cock completely, she turned her head to the side, her tongue running along the length once more, this time tracing a vein, her tongue firmly pressing against him, and she could feel him tensing beneath her and she knew that she was doing exactly what he wanted. her concentration was solely on getting goku off, that the slight crunch she heard didn't distract her.

at first.

the second time she heard it, chi-chi had to pause and look around, to try and figure out where it was coming from. when she finally looked up and caught goku, red (or maybe in this case, orange) handed with cheez-its in his mouth, she looked at him. and though it took goku a while to realize that she had stopped blowing him, he looked back at her. chi-chi tried to describe the emotion she was feeling, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it and goku was just staring at her trying to come up with the words to explain just _why_ he was eating cheez-its right now.

"it's not what you think." goku finally offered an explanation, ro at least half-assed the best one that he could come up with. which was hard when your dick was out and your fianceé was right next to it.

"what…what could I think it is then?" chi-chi honestly didn't know what to think of this, because it was so bizarre. sure, she had always imagined that maybe it would happen one day, because goku was goku, but she didn't think it would really happen.

"…if i share them with you will you just give me a handjob instead?" it was a weird solution, goku knew it, but it was the only one that would actually work. or god at least he hoped that it would work.

chi-chi stared at him for a moment, weighing out the pros and cons of the situation before sitting up and shrugging. it was probably for the best anyway.

"yeah, fine." she wrapped one hand back around his cock, still slick with spit and pre-cum, tugging slowly once more, and goku more than gladly fed her cheez-its before eating a few more himself.

* * *

it was about ten a.m. when she received a series of wake up texts from bulma, and god she wished she didn't.

(10:15am) _ **so, how was your night with goku?  
**_ (10:15am) _ **let me tell you vegeta was so happy that he didn't have to feed  
goku again last night  
**_(10:15am) _ **anyway, i want all the details about the impassioned love making**_

chi-chi looked at her phone for a minute, before putting it back on her nightstand and going back to sleep. she could deal with bulma later but right now she just wanted to stay in bed and enjoy sleeping with goku.

(12:15pm) _sorry i was sleeping.  
_ (12:17pm) _anyway, it wasn't as romantic as you would think  
_ (12:18pm) _I was blowing him and he decided to eat cheez-its during it  
_ (12:19pm) _so we decided to share them while i gave him a handjob_


	3. three。

summary: it's 7am, the sun is coming up, you've got one shoe on and your best friend is puking on the sidewalk. this must've been what they meant when they said your 20s would be amazing.

notes **:** please remember i don't use capital letters, it's a stylistic choice.

chapter summary: sometimes taking care of someone can mean more than one thing

texting key: _**chi-chi**  
_ _bulma_

* * *

(702): _he force fed me pizza, ripped my clothes off, almost broke the couch, and actually broke my nose. it was a good night, i'd say 😂_

* * *

it was rare for goku to be the designated driver, to take care of his fianceé like this, but here he was driving her home while she drunk rambled on about this or that. It was instead usually the other way around, and goku would be shirtless, but chi-chi was somewhat sober enough to keep her shirt on while he drove her home. he couldn't blame her though, for being excited and happy and getting drunk like this. hell, he was happy for her too! getting into nursing school was hard, getting into the top nursing school in the entire country was even harder.

goku was a proud boyfriend, as proud as he could be of her.

or as proud of you can be of someone who just leaned her head out of your car window and puked out of it.

"oh my god chi, just hold it in, we're almost home." goku chided his fianceé, laughing just a bit at her. he couldn't believe that chi-chi of all people was this drunk, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. after taking care of her and making sure that she was okay.

after parking in their spot at the apartment building, he helped chi-chi out of the car, carrying her bridal style into the apartment like he would after they finally got married

"fuck this apartment, goku! when I become a nurse, i'm gonna make us so much money that we're gonna be able to afford that land next to your grandpas. we're gonna live there and be happily ever after." she was slurring her words heavily as goku took her into the elevator, shifting her weight just a bit.

oh man, he couldn't help but laugh at that. that had been their plan for the years. this place, this apartment was just temporary for now, the plan was to always build a house next to his grandpa's house , the house he grew up in, out in the suburbs, after they got married. he wasn't going to tell her that he was going to get enough money from his next fight to finally make their dream a reality. that was going to be a surprise after the fight.

"yeah yeah, you're gonna build us the hosue, I kno' all about it." he humoured her for now, a smile wide on his face as he carried her into the apartment. slipping off his shoes (chi-chi's were long gone at this point, and he was going to have to ask bulma where they were tomorrow) he placed her on the couch so that he could get something together for her to make sure her stomach wouldn't hate her in the morning.

now what was it that she always gave him when he was drunk as hell?

"pizza!" this was the most simple solution, and they had pizza left over from last night's dinner (chi-chi had been too nervous to actually cook something), and goku eagerly pulled the box out of the fridge. after heating up two slices in the microwave and grabbing a bottle of Gatorade for her, goku headed back to the living room whre chi-chi was laying on the couch, and goku was sure that she was black out drunk.

"come on, chi, you gotta eat this and drink this and you won't feel bad tomorrow mornin' i promise." sitting on the couch next to her, chi-chi ignored goku as she flopped her head in his lap. her ponytail that she had spent so much time putting together before she had gone off was loose and her hair was sticking up just a bit.

"I don't want it." she shook her head as goku held the pizza to her mouth, not wanting to have any of it. she didn't want to eat that, god she hated pizza. like actually hated pizza. instead, she wanted something home cooked and fresh.

"come on, you'll love having it in the morning, when you won't feel all sick and stuff." he offered her the slice once more, only for her to turn her head and reject it again.

was this what it was like taking care of him when he was drunk? no. goku was always fine to eat. especially when he was drunk, that always made any food taste even better. frowning deeply, goku pressed the pizza to her mouth, forcing chi-chi to eat it. this was a lot harder than he actually thought it was.

then after the pizza came the gatorade, and turned out, it was real easy for chi-chi to reject hi giving her gatorade. as he tried to pour the drink in her mouth, chi-chi would just turn her head to the side, refusing to swallow it. it was everywhere, on her face (ruining her make up), her clothes, the couch, and the floor.

"chi, please drink the gatorade, you're jus' gonna feel real gross in the mornin' if you don't." he was using the coaxing that she used with him when he was drunk, or what he remembered of it.

"no, i don't want it." this was really something she was arguing with him as he tried to give her the gatorade, the sugar and everything would make her feel better in the morning, which he was sure she would need after all that drinking that she had done.

"come on, please." goku was practically pleading with her but chi-chi wasn't having it, she didn't want the gatorade in any way. chi-chi finally gave in and let him pour the sugary energy drink into her mouth, frowning when she finally swallowed it all, and expressing that she was not a fan.

when the bottle was finally empty, goku could only give out a soft sigh, happy that she finally drank it all. that was a battle that he didn't want to go through ever again. next was getting her undressed, so that he could get her in the shower and get her into bed. this had been a long night and he was sure he could see the sun peeking up from behind their curtains.

"oh~ you wanna get down to that?" chi-chi was getting the wrong idea from goku trying to peel off the dress that she had on. the little black number that was lowcut and short. he had practically salivated when he saw chi-chi put it on and he had imagined taking it off of her when she got back home. but not like this. he was pretty sure that no one imagined taking it off like that.

"no, chi, I'm tryna get you undressed so we can get in the shower." goku offered an explanation for what was really going on, but chi-chi wasn't having any of that. turning over in his lap, chi-chi nuzzled and pressed her face against his well-toned stomach, clearly trying to get the idea of what she wanted across to him.

it made it harder to focus on what he was trying to do – undress chi-chi so that he could get her clean and in the shower and in the bed, he was supposed to go to the gym later today to practice and train – when chi-chi was rubbing her face against him like that, and when she turned her head to (not so seductively) press her face against his crotch goku suddenly heard a loud and long ripping sound.

that dress. that dress that he had imagined taking off of her was now ripped off in his hands and chi-chi didn't seem to care about it at all. she was too busy trying to get goku the way he wanted him.

maybe this was a sign from the gods. and goku was going to take it, because if the gods wanted him to do that, then there was no real reason _not_ to, right?

and so he let chi-chi unzip his jeans, and like always, she wasn't surprised that he wasn't wearing any underwear and wrap her hand around his semi-erect cock. slowly, she tugged him to a full hard on before being thankful that her hair was in a ponytail.

sticking her tongue out, chi-chi ran it over the tip, collecting pre-cum on her tongue and goku closed his eyes, hissing just a bit. keeping her eyes open, she looked up at him as she took his cock in her mouth, sucking softly and slowly and goku moved one of his hands to rest on the back of her head, slowly thrusting into her mouth.

chi-chi did it like a pro, like always, as she began picking up her pace, her eyes finally closing as she focused on getting goku off, her hand wrapping around what wasn't in his mouth as she worked him in tandem.

"ah…fuck…chi." goku groaned just a bit as she slid along his length with expert skill, always happy with her willingness to do this. her tongue swirled around the head of his cock, her eyes opening once more to look up at him and maintain that eye contact with him.

pulling off of his cock, slowly, chi-chi ran her tongue over his tip once more, her eyes sticking to him as she pressed her tongue against the spot under the head of his cock, rubbing against the sensitive area. and goku gasped, shaking his head a bit before pulling chi-chi away from his length.

"come on, let's do it." his voice was heavy with lust and chi-chi put up no argument to him shifting and changing their position on the couch. he moved to get her on all fours, her face pressed against the arm of the couch. his hands moved to tug her underwear off, only facing frustration when he couldn't quite slide them down off of her like he wanted to. so fuck it.

there was that tell-tale sound of fabric ripping again, and once more, chi-chi couldn't be bothered with it. god, drunk chi-chi was the best about this. normally she'd yell at him for ripping her clothes, but now she didn't seem to mind or anything. with her position, goku pressed two fingers against her entrance, his tongue running over his lips as he felt how wet she was. even though he had been eager to do it, goku couldn't help but take his time, pressing two thick fingers inside of her, he slowly rocked them in and out of chi-chi. as if giving her a teaser for what he was going to do to her.

the way she moaned for him, made him move his fingers faster, angling them just a bit so that he could rub against that spot inside of her, his fingers pressing against her and chi-chi could only cry out. his thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing in tandem as he fingered her.

"fuck…" god, chi-chi rarely swore, but here she was and it made goku work his fingers even faster, almost momentarily forgetting all about actually fucking her, because each time she swore, he wanted to hear her do it again and again.

"stop stop, just fuck me…just fuck me." chi-chi cried out, and the way that that she wanted it made it hard for goku not to comply.

sliding his fingers out of her, he gave his cock two quick strokes before he guided himself into her interest, a groan pulling from his throat when he found himself fully seated inside of chi-chi. his hands moved to grip her hips tightly as he began thrusting into her, slowly at first, just to enjoy the feeling of being in her.

as his thrusts picked up each time, chi-chi moaned out, her eyes falling closed once more as goku fucked in to her. one hand moved from her hip to reach beneath them, rubbing at her clit once more as she moaned out for him, his thrusts picking up in pace and force. chi-chi was melting with each thrust and each touch against her clit. she could already feel that heat in the pit of her stomach and part of her was upset that she couldn't drag it out any longer. maybe it was the alcohol that still floated around in her system.

she could hear the couch creaking beneath her as goku fucked her roughly, deciding to take advantage of the situation since she was drunk to go as rough as he wanted to. and with the way she was enjoying it, moaning loudly and telling him to keep going, goku knew that he was doing the best thing. sure, the couch was creaking beneath them but whatever. that wasn't important right now.

what did matter though, what mattered right now was the fact that they were both getting close to reaching their peak, goku found himself leaning over chi-chi's back as he fucked her more, his thrusts harder and faster, losing the sense of rhythm and control that he had started with. his eyes clenched closed as he gave one last, rough thrust, shoving inside of chi-chi and groaning as he came.

"ah…fuck!" the way chi-chi swore made goku think that she had cum too and he gave light shallow thrusts as he road off his orgasm. he paid no mind to chi-chi as she suddenly had her face against the arm of the couch, his breathing ragged as he gave light shallow thrusts.

"fucking stop, goku! stop!" the urgency of her voice her voice snapped goku out of his hazy post orgasm high and he looked down at chi-chi who was gripping her nose and there was blood on her face.

"oh fuck."

* * *

"no no, I know…listen I can't make it to training today, whis." it was 8am, and goku knew that he didn't want to be here. in an emergency room. on the phone with his trainer explaining why he had to skip training today.

chi-chi sat on the bench next to him, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried not to be mad. she was dressed in one of his shirts and shorts, the two of them having rushed out of the apartment as soon as they could when goku realized he had broken her nose.

with how her phone was blowing up, chi-chi was sure the word had gotten around and sure enough it was the group chat.

(8:01am) _oh my god is it true?_

(8:01am) _i heard you broke your nose?_

of course bulma had heard. if goku was going to be training with whis, that meant that vegeta was there and vegeta most likely told bulma that chi-chi had broken her nose.

(8:03am) **_yeah._**

(8:03am) **_things got a bit…wild last night_**

(8:05am) _?_

(8:05am) _define wild_

(8:06am) …

chi-chi had to pause and think about this. did she really want to tell bulma what exactly happened last night after goku courted her away from the bar.

(8:10am) **_he forcefed me pizza, ripped off my clothes, nearly broke the couch and actually broke my nose  
while we were doing it._**

(8:12am) …

(8:12am) _OH MY GOD_

if you asked chi-chi, for how embarrassing the situation was, to elicit a "oh my god" from one bulma briefs, the girl who was everyone's eternal "oh my god", was well worth it.

"mao, chi-chi. the doctor will see you now." the er nurse called out for chi-chi who quickly got up and motioned for goku to follow behind her so they could talk to the doctor and he could explain why they were there.

all in all, it was a good night


	4. four。

summary: it's 7am, the sun is coming up, you've got one shoe on and your best friend is puking on the sidewalk. this must've been what they meant when they said your 20s would be amazing.

notes: thank you for the faves, comments, and kudos! i really appreciate them.

texting key: _**lazuli/android 18  
**_ _bulma  
_ krillin

* * *

 _(701):_ _i sent him a topless photo and he complimented my eyes. i'm not sure if i'm offended or pleasantly surprised._

* * *

in truth, lazuli had no idea how to navigate a relationship. one night stands? friends with benefits? she knew how to deal with those like the back of her hand, but relationships? she was as inexperienced as they come. and it wasn't that she didn't like her relationship, because she liked krillin, a lot. it was just that he was her first _real_ relationship and she didn't know what was really okay or not okay.

and it didn't help that the two (three) examples she had for relationships were as dysfunctional as they came. there was bulma and vegeta who spent more time swearing and fighting that lazuli was almost one-hundred percent sure that they were just hate fucking than actually dating. and then there were chi-chi and goku, who presented like the perfect couple, a nursing student and an aspiring mma fighter, but were just as dysfunctional as any other couple.

there was also yamcha and tien, but she wasn't close to them like that and she _really_ didn't want to know how things worked between them.

 _(9:17pm) just be yourself. it's not that hard_

bulma's text message made lazuli roll her eyes so hard they nearly fell out of her head. be yourself? what the hell was bulma? some cheesy motivational speaker?

 _ **(9:19pm) I didn't know those "hang in there" cat posters had a cousin**_

be yourself.

it was almost laughable, because if lazuli was being lazuli, she would be leading krillin on, sleep with him a few times before ghosting him. or if she was in the mood, telling him that she was bored. but no, lazuli actually liked him and part of her didn't want to mess this up.

 _(9:22pm) seriously, krillin is head over heels.  
(9:22pm) you could step on him and he'd say thank you and ask for you to do it again_.

the new message made lazuli raise an eyebrow, because she hadn't been expecting something like that. she knew though that bulma wasn't lying. her friend had explained that she had grown up with krillin and goku and knew the boys better than anyone else. it was often why chi-chi would go to bulma whenever she was having problems in her relationship. so, maybe bulma actually knew what she was talking about.

except for the stepping on him thing, she wasn't entirely sure what bulma knew about krillin's sexual desires. and part of lazuli hoped that that was actually true, but that was something to deal with and address later on.

just be yourself.

 _ **(9:25pm) fine.**_

running her fingers through her hair, lazuli knew just how to be herself. making sure that her bedroom door was closed and locked (she really didn't need her brother or cousin barging in and asking for god knows what from her during a moment like this), lazuli got to work preparing to be herself. first, the blinds had to be closed, and then the lighting had to be just right. to compliment her rather than make it look bad.

half way through her set up, lazuli had to stop and think about how she wanted to do this. just one picture? or two? fully exposed or more? oh god what if he didn't actually like what she was going to do.

 _ **(9:45pm) hold on wait  
(9:45pm) bra or no bra**_

god, was she really asking bulma how to send a topless picture? lazuli as hitting a new low. all over krillin, none the less.

 _(9:55pm) both.  
(9:55pm) show off a nice set and then show off the goods._

this was what bulma was doing with those two phds, and lazuli was thankful for that.

so, the set up continued and lazuli began rummaging through her drawers, looking for one of her best matching bra and underwear sets. part of her couldn't believe that she was putting _this_ much effort in to sending a topless picture. something she wouldn't even consider doing without having received a dick picture or something first. but god, this was evidence as to how much she actually liked him. _she_ was sending him the picture first.

finally, she found it. the deep red demi bra with the matching underwear. it was absolutely one of her favorites, and she knew that it would drive him crazy. and lazuli was busting it out just for him. changing in to the matching set, lazuli began thinking about posing for him.

maybe she should lay on her bed and angle her camera over her?

or maybe she should have it as a mirror picture?

and should she put her face in the picture or not? was krillin the type to share nudes sent to him or anything like that? he didn't seem like it but oh god what if he was?

no. no he wasn't. lazuli was overthinking this entire situation for no real reason. if anything, she would probably be the first girl to ever send krillin nudes (and if she wasn't, she didn't want to know otherwise). taking a deep breath, lazuli just decided to go ahead and fuck it. he would love it, she knew he would.

settling on her bed, her back against her headboard, and her face angled out of the picture, she got a picture, catching the swell of her cleavage, the deep red bra and the matching underwear. after running her picture through meitupic (just some small touch ups, nothing serious) lazuli saved it before preparing to take her next picture.

taking off the bra, she dropped it to the floor, and resumed the position. this time, there was no bra to hide anything, and that included the silver bars that ran through both of her nipples. it hurt like a bitch to actually get them done, but she liked the aesthetic and look of it all. and she was sure that krillin wasn't going to complain either.

satisfied with the second picture that she took, lazuli didn't even bother to hesitate as she sent them off to krillin. and once she did she immediately threw her phone to the other side of the bed because she didn't need to be on it, or near it while waiting for his response. that would make her far too paranoid.

it took about half an hour for him to reply, and lazuli was losing her cool demeanor over it, because oh god what if she had actually made him uncomfortable and ruined their newly formed relationship.

but he responded and lazuli still waited another thirty minutes, not wanting to seem _too_ eager and make him think that she was actually waiting for him to respond or something like that. no, he could never know that lazuli was actually nervous about waiting for his response to her topless pictures.

(11:05pm) wow  
(11:08pm) you have really  
(11:08pm) really  
(11:08pm) pretty eyes

lazuli read the message over a few times, just to make sure that she was actually reading it right. she had sent him topless pictures. he had seen her nipple pictures. and he had complimented her eyes. she stared at it for a moment more before not even giving him a response. instead texting bulma.

 _ **(11:48pm) i sent him a topless pic and he complimented my eyes  
(11:48pm) idk if i'm offended or pleased**_

 _(12:00am) yeah. that sounds about right  
(12:01am) for both of you._

 _ **(12:05am) oh fuck off**_

she didn't even put her phone down before she suddenly got a new text message, this time not from bulma, but from krillin.

(12:05am) but you know  
(12:05am) it did make it kind of hard to focus for the rest of my shift  
(12:06am) the pictures, i mean

the thought of krillin being uncomfortable with the pictures she sent him, attempting to patrol campus like he was supposed to be doing made lazuli smirk. oh she was definitely pleased now.


End file.
